Dressrosa
Dressrosa (originally from One Piece) is an Italian-themed island in the Pacific Ocean. It is ruled by Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. and his company, Doflamingo Incorporated, populated by humans and the toys his company creates. It is the 27th stage in Legend of the Seven Lights, the 4th stage of Team Nolan (done by Yuki), and the 5th stage of Team Rupert. Sector DR is stationed here as well. Nextgen Series “I don’t know.. what it is, entirely, but I feel… Dressrosa is the place to ''be tomorrow.”'' -Dillon's instincts say Dressrosa will be an important place. (src) In The Great Candied Adventure, the Raccoon Pirates come to Dressrosa to plant a Jellybeanstalk in the Flower Field, allowing them to climb to the Cotton Clouds. Stage Layout During the first act, Yuki ambushes and knocks out a guard, donning his clothing. Yuki must make his way across town, sneaking past other guards like this. Every guard he encounters will demand a password, which Nolan will radio Yuki, requiring the player to push the correct button sequence that appears (which will make Yuki say the correct order of words required). If Yuki fails a prompt, the guard will shoot him, resulting a loss of a life. Yuki must make his way to the Toy House as indicated on the map. At the Toy House, Señor Pink will do a code prompt, too, but he will forbid Yuki entry unless he names the woman he got with last night. Yuki must go to the casino and talk to Gladius. The casino is in an alley and is labeled 'Restaurant'. A door guard will speak in Italian, forcing Nolan to look up Google Translate and tell Yuki the appropriate response in Italian. After a code prompt, Yuki can enter the casino. He must talk to Gladius (the man with spike hair) and learn the name of the woman (Natasha). Yuki can return to Señor Pink and give him the answer. Yuki can then enter the Toy House. Some guards will give him a code prompt - this code activates a toy helicopter that will crash in a wall, making the guards laugh. (The action will earn a Riddler Trophy and is not required.) Yuki must go through a door in the back. Story Importance *Team Rupert defeats Sugar and ends her Toy Curse. All of the toy victims, including Cheren, change back to normal. *One of the Corporate Presidents, Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr., is defeated. *Azelf is shown to be a gladiator at Corrida Colosseum, under the alias, Azure. *Team Rupert discovers Music Pikmin. *Following the battle, the Minish KND operatives offer Team Rupert to be in the Minish Kids Next Door, to which they agree. They are taken for training. Hint Blocks Sandman provides the Hints in Yuki's act, while Rupert provides Hints in his act. *"If a guard encounters you Yuki, follow the button prompt at the bottom of the screen. If you encounter all the guards in the level, you'll get a point bonus!" *"Music Pikmin make other Pikmin bloom when they hear their songs!" *"I guess Music Pikmin only sing on each stage once." *"If we throw Pikmin at her toes, we can probably knock her down!" *"Do you think she likes grapes? Let's put a Red Pikmin in one of them!" Locations Flower Field The Flower Field is an aptly-named meadow of flowers in the northern region. Minish have made homes here. In a particular patch of soil, a Jellybeanstalk can be planted and grow to the Cotton Clouds. Fun Fun Castle Fun Fun Castle is the home of Doflamingo, his family, and the most trusted members of his company. It is stationed atop a huge stone fortress. Cotton Clouds The Cotton Clouds are a region of Skypia that exist above the Flower Field. The Jelly Beanstalk can be planted in the field and grow to the Cotton Clouds. Residents *Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. (deceased) *Sector DR **Doflamingo Jr. **Sugar **Aeral Sarah **Bison Oxford *Diamante *Trebol *Dellinger *Señor Pink *Gladius *Buffalo Oxford *Caesar Clown (currently) *Azure *Minish Stories It's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (mentioned) *Operation: CLOWN (Sector DR's treehouse; ending) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (Chapter 9) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *In Paper Mario, a beanstalk was grown in Flower Fields to go to Cloudy Climb. Cotton Clouds was based off of Cloudy Climb, and a beanstalk is planted in a Flower Field to get there. *The "password system" concept originates from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, during the Italy stage. Just as well, Dressrosa is Italian-based. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Islands Category:Crossover Locations Category:Cities and Towns Category:Castles Category:Villain Locations Category:Pikmin Stages